Incest
by StickyLollipop
Summary: 19 year old sister 15 year old brother Incest/Rape/
1. Chapter 1

**She crawled on top of him slowly, her eyes clouded with lust and mischief. He stiffened, watching his sister's every move. She sat on top of his boxers with nothing but her panties on.**

 **"Lacey… W..What are you?..." She smirked and began grinding her panties against his now solid bulge. She huffed gently here and there, bending down to kiss her little brother's soft lips. Chris cringed slightly. Her breath smelled of alcohol. She was drunk. She began to remove Chris's boxers slowly. He watched, unable to move. How did this happen? He was only sleeping when- his thoughts were halted as he felt Lacey grab onto his member..His boxers weren't off, but she had pulled his semi hard -but decently solid- cock out of his fly. She pumped him slowly, then dragging her thick tongue across his tip. She then proceeded to fit his member into her mouth, bobbing her head gently. Chris laid back, looking up at the ceiling as he enjoyed his big sister suck him. Chris closed his eyes. He was so close, he began to throb…and...it stopped. Lacey smirked at her little brother and began removing her panties, while Chris struggled to fight the shame of finishing himself off. It was hard to resist, but was soon worth it when Lacey was soon pantiless- and began crawling on her little brother again.**

 **She smirked. "How're you feeling little brother?"**

 **He didn't answer as he sat up, pinning Lacey, then cramming his cock into her, cumming. He grunted. She felt tight- not virgin tight -but tight enough. Lacey bit her lip from the hard pounding she was receiving, moaning quietly but frequently.**

 **"A..Ah! Fuck Chris! Fuck me harder! Come fuck your big sister!"**

 **Chris obeyed, slapping harder and harder into her wet pussy, shushing her gently as she moaned. He couldn't let Mom and Dad hear. He nibbled and murmured gently into her ear as he started to slow down, getting close again. He grunted with one last final thrust, cummig thickly into his big sis. He pulled out, panting hard as he flopped back down. Lacey breathed hard, staying where she was. Chris enjoyed watching his big sister panting with his juices dripping out of her. She then crawled next to him, cuddling him, then falling into a drunken slumber. Chris couldn't help but think...was he raping her because she's drunk? Or was she raping him because he's 15? Chris yawned. It didn't matter. Chris kissed his big sis and slowly dozed off. Tomorrow is going to be big.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chris awoke next to his big sis, his arm wrapped closely around her. He gently nudged her to wake her up, but she stayed asleep. Chris got up and put on a shirt, walking barefoot into the kitchen to get Lacey some water from her previous hangover. He walked into his room, where Lacey sat up in bed. He handed her the water where she then gulped it down. She rubbed her eye tiredly. Her hair was messy and sticking up in all different places, but she was pretty none the less.

"You cannot tell anyone about last night," said Lacey after a long silence.

Chris nodded. He hasn't planned to. Not that he regretted it. There was more silence.

"Why were you drinking last night?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you drink last night."

Lacey didn't answer. Instead she got up, putting her shirt on and sliding up her sweatpants. She grabbed her phone and walked out the door, then poking her head in and sticking her tongue out at him. "Don't. Tell. Anyone. Loser." Chris sighed.

"Yeah, sure."

-Later-

Chris had gotten home from hanging out with his friends when he flopped down on his bed, playing a game on his phone until he got a call from Lacey.

"Uhhh, hello?"

Lacey sounded upset, like she was on the verge of crying.

"Jack cheated on me…"

Chris couldn't help but think automatically about how she also cheated on Jack, well technically. Jack was probably cheating for a while, but still. Chris felt sorry for Lacey, but he couldn't help feeling happy that his sister was no longer in the embrace of another man. Chris wanted her all to himself.

"I...Uh..I'm sorry Lacey, I never liked him anyway.."

She sniffled. "Well tell mom and dad im coming home for dinner."

"Uh, mom and dad aren't actually home right now, they went out for a parade festival thing, or something light that."

Chris could hear Lacey smiling through the phone by the tone of her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll come home anyway. When are mom and dad gonna be back?"

"About tomorrow, why-"

"Okay thanks, be home soon, bye!"

Click.

The phone had hung up.

The hell was that about?


End file.
